mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toei Animation
) | foundation = January 23, 1948 June 12, 2000 | location = 2-10-5 Higashi Ohizumi, Nerima, Tokyo 178-8567, Japan | num_employees = | operating income = US$ 29.911 million''Toei official website - corporate profile'' | key_people = Tsutomu Tomari, Chairman Hiroshi Takahashi, President| owner = Toei Company, Ltd. (32%) TV Asahi Corporation (14.29%) Fuji Television Network, Inc. (7.14%) | industry = Animation studio and production | subsid = Tavac Co., Ltd. Toei Animation Music Publishing Co., Ltd. | homepage = www.toei-anim.co.jp }} Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (東映アニメーション株式会社 Tōei Animēshon Kabushiki-gaisha) ( ) is a Japanese animation studio owned by Toei Co., Ltd. The studio was founded in 1948 as Japan Animated Films (日本動画映画, Nihon Dōga Eiga, often shortened to 日動映画 Nichidō Eiga). In 1956, Toei purchased the studio and it was reincorporated under its current name. Over the years, the studio has created a large number of TV series, movies, and adapted many Japanese comics by renowned authors to animated series, many popular worldwide. Hayao Miyazaki, Isao Takahata, Leiji Matsumoto and Yoichi Kotabe have all worked with the company in the past. Toei is a shareholder in the Japanese anime satellite television network, Animax, along with other noted anime studios and production enterprises such as Sunrise, TMS Entertainment and Nihon Ad Systems Inc.Animax official website - corporate profile Toei Animation official website - history section, Toei Animation official website. Toei Animation - official website - English section - History Toei Animation official website. The company headquarters are located in the Ohizumi Studio in Nerima, Tokyo."Outline." Toei Animation. Retrieved on February 26, 2010. Until 1998, the company was known as (although even at that time the company’s formal English name was indeed “Toei Animation Co. Ltd.”), with “dōga” being the native Japanese word for “animation” which was widely used until the 1970s. Their mascot is the cat Pero, from the company's 1969 film adaptation of Puss in Boots. Toei Animation produced the anime versions of works by many legendary manga artists, including Go Nagai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Masami Kurumada, Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi. In addition, the studio helped propel the popularity of the magical girl and Super Robot genres of anime; among Toei's most legendary and trend-setting TV series include the first magical-girl anime series, Mahoutsukai Sally the anime adaptation of Mitsuteru Yokoyama's manga of the same name, and Go Nagai's Mazinger Z, animated adaptation of his manga, which set the standard for Super Robot anime for years to come. Anime created by Toei Animation that have won the Animage Anime Grand Prix award have been Galaxy Express 999 in 1981, Saint Seiya in 1987, and Sailor Moon in 1992. In addition to producing anime for domestic release in Japan, in the 1980s, Toei Animation also provided animation work for several American animated series for US companies. Work list 1960s * Ookami Shonen Ken (Ken, the Wolf Boy) (1963–1965) * Shonen Ninja Kaze no Fujimaru (Fujimaru of the Wind, the Boy Ninja) (1964–1965) * Uchuu Patrol Hopper (Space Patrol Hopper), also known as "Patrol Hopper: Uchuukko Jun" (Space Girl Jun) (Feb. 1965-Nov. 1965) * Hustle Punch (1965–1966) * Rainbow Sentai Robin (1966–1967) * Kaizoku Ouji (The Prince of Pirates, or Pirate Prince) (May 1966-Nov. 1966) * Mahōtsukai Sarii (Sally, the Witch) (1966–1968) * Pyunpyunmaru (July 1967-Sept. 1967) * GeGeGe no Kitaro Series ** GeGeGe no Kitaro (original) (1968–1969) ** GeGeGe no Kitaro (2nd) (1971–1972) ** GeGeGe no Kitaro (3rd) (1985–1988) ** GeGeGe no Kitaro (4th) (1996–1998) ** GeGeGe no Kitaro (5th) (2007–2009) * Cyborg 009 ** Cyborg 009 (original) (Apr. 1968-Sept. 1968) ** Cyborg 009 (color remake) (1979–1980) (co-production with Sunrise) * Akane-chan (Apr. 1968-Sept. 1968) * Himitsu no Akko-chan (Akko-chan’s Secret) (1969–1970, 1988–1989, 1998–1999) a.k.a. The Magic Mirror * Mōretsu Atarō (1st) (1969–1970) * Tiger Mask (1969–1971) 1970s * Kick no Oni (The Kick Demon) (1970–1971) * Mahou no Mako-chan (“Mako-chan’s Magic” or, “Magical Mako-chan”) (1970–1971) * Sarutobi Ecchan (1971–1972) (note: “Ecchan” is the nickname of main character Etsuko) * Apacchi (“Apache”?) Yakyuugun (“The Apacchis”; lit. “Apacchi Baseball Team”) (1971–1972) * Genshi Shonen Ryu (1971–1972) * Mahou Tsukai Chappy (Apr. 1972-Dec. 1972) * Devilman (original TV series) (1972–1973) * Mazinger series ** Mazinger Z (1972–1974) (broadcast in the US as “Tranzor Z”) ** Great Mazinger (1974–1975) ** UFO Robo Grendizer (1975–1977) (broadcast on the Force Five block in the US as "Grandizer" (note the different letter); known as "Goldorak" and "Goldrake" in some European countries) * Babel Ni-Sei (Babel II) (Jan. 1973-Sept. 1973) * Microid S (Apr. 1973-Oct. 1973) (Co-production with Tezuka Productions. The original manga by Osamu Tezuka was called "Microid Z". The "S" refers to Japanese watch maker Seiko, the show's sponsor.) * Miracle Shoujo Limit-chan (1973–1974) a.k.a. Cybernella in Italy * Dororon Enma-kun (1973–1974) * Cutie Honey ** Cutey Honey (original TV series) (1973–1974) ** Cutey Honey Flash (1997–1998) * Majokko Megu-chan (Witch Girl Meg, Bia) (1974–1975) * Getter Robo series ** Getter Robo (original) (1974–1975) ** Getter Robo G (1975–1976) (Broadcasted in the US as 'Starvengers', as part of the Force Five series). ** Getter Robo Go (1991–1992) * Calimero (1974–1975) * Shounen Tokugawa Ieyasu (Young Ieyasu Tokugawa) (Apr. 1975-Sept. 1975) * Koutetsu Jiigu (Steel Jeeg) (1975–1976) * Ikkyū-san (Master Ikkyū) (1975–1982) * Daikuu Maryuu Gaiking (1976–1977) ** Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu (2005–2006) * Machine Hayabusa (Apr. 1976-Sept. 1976) * Robot Romance Trilogy ** Choudenjin Robo Combattler V (1976–1977) (co-produced with Sunrise) ** Choudenjin Machine Voltes V (1977–1978) (co-production with Sunrise) ** Toushou Daimos (Brave Leader Daimos) (1978–1979) (co-production with Sunrise) * Magne Robo Gakeen (Magnetic Robot Gakeen) (1976–1977) * Candy Candy (1976–1979) * Jetter Marusu Mars (Feb. 1977-Sept. 1977) (co-production with Tezuka Productions and Madhouse; a semi-remake of Astro Boy) * Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace (Planetary Robot Danguard Ace) (1977–1978) * Hyouga Senshi Guyslugger (co-produced with Tokyo Movie Shinsha; a semi-remake of Cyborg 009) (Apr. 1977-Aug. 1977) * Chojin Sentai Balatack (related somewhat to the Super Sentai series) (1977–1978) * Arrow Emblem Hawk of the Grand Prix (1977–1978) * Tobidase! Machine Hiryū (Fly High! Machine Hiryū) (co-production with Tatsunoko) (1977–1978) * Gekisō! Ruben Kaiser (co-production with Wakō Productions) (1977-1978) * Captain Harlock (Uchū kaizoku Captain Harlock) (1978–1979) ** Captain Harlock Endless Road SSX (Waga seishun no Arcadia—Mugen kidō SSX) (1982–1983) * SF Saiyuki Starzinger (Sci-Fi Journey to the West: Starzinger) (Broadcasted as 'Spaceketeers' on Force Five) (1978–1979) * Majokko Tickle (Magic Girl Tickle) (1978–1979) (co-production with Neo Media Production 1-15 and Sunrise 16 afterwards) * Uchu Majin Daikengo (Space Guardian Daikengo) (co-production with Tori Productions and Studio Nue) (1978–1979) * Galaxy Express 999 (Ginga Tetsudou 999) (original TV series) (1978–1981) * Captain Future (1978–1979) * Eiko no Tenshitachi: Pink Lady Monogatari (Glorious Angels: The Story of Pink Lady) (1978–1979, commissioned by the Japanese pop duo's managing company, T&C/Trust & Confidence) * Hana no Ko Lunlun (Lit. “Lunlun the Flower Girl”) (1979–1980) a.k.a. ''Angel * Mirai Robo Daltanias (Future Robot Daltanius) (1979–1980) (co-production with Sunrise) * Entaku no Kishi Monogatari: Moero Arthur (Go Arthur: Story of the Knights of the Round Table (loose translation)) (1979–1980) 1980s * Mahō Shōjo Lalabel (Lalabel, The Magical Girl) (1980–1981) * Moero Arthur: Hakuba Ouji (Go Arthur: The White Horse Prince) (Apr. 1980-Sept. 1980) * Ganbare Genki (Do Your Best, Genki translation) (1980–1981) * Uchū Daitei God Sigma (1980–1981) * Hello! Sandybell (Mar. 1981-Sept. 1981) a.k.a. Sandy Jonquille'' * Little Women (Wakakusa Monogatari yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai) (April-Sept. 1981) - co-production with Movie International Co. (Kokusai Eiga) * Dr. Slump and Arale-chan (1981–1986) ** Dr. Slump (2nd series) (1997–1999) * Shin Taketori Monogatari: Sen Nen Jo Ou (The Queen of a Thousand Years; “Queen Millennia”) (1981–1982) * Tiger Mask Ni-Sei (Tiger Mask Second Generation) (1981–1982) * Honey Honey no Suteki na Bouken (The Wonderful Adventures of Honey Honey) (1981–1982) (co-production with Movie International Co.) * Asari-chan (1982–1983) * Patalliro! (1982–1983) * The Kabocha Wine (The Pumpkin Wine) (1982–1984) * Ai Shite Knight (or “Night”) (1983–1984) (AKA Kiss Me Licia, Embrasse-moi Lucile, Rock & Roll Kids) * Kinnikuman (1983–1986) ** Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (1991–1992) ** Kinnikuman Nisei (Jan. 2002-Dec. 2002) ** Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle (Japanese broadcast of American second season) (Apr. 2004-June 2004) ** Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2 (additional American produced episodes) (Jan. 2006-Mar. 2006) * Stop! Hibari-kun (1983–1984) * Bemu Bemu Hunter: Gotengu Tenmaru (May 1983-Oct. 1983) * Voltron series (1984–1986) (Voltron: The Third Dimension and Voltron Force were not produced by Toei) ** Hyakujuo Golion (Lion Voltron) (1981–1982) ** Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV (Vehicle Voltron) (1982–1983) ** Kosoku Denjin Albegas (Gladiator Voltron) (1983–1984) (English version was planned, but never aired) ** Voltron: Fleet of Doom (1986) (American exclusive TV special that features both Lion Voltron and Vehicle Voltron). * Yume Senshi Wingman (Dream Warrior Wingman) (1984–1985) * Tongari Boushi no Memoru (U.S. title: “Wee Wendy”; released as compilation film by Celebrity Home Entertainment) (Mar. 1984-Sept. 1984) * Video Warrior Laserion (1984–1985) * GU-GU Ganmo (1984–1985) * Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) (1984–1988) * Hāi! Step Jun (Yeah! Step Jun) (1985–1986) * Compora Kid (June 1985-Dec. 1985) * Maple Town Monogatari (Maple Town Stories) (1986–1987; broadcast in the US on Nickelodeon as simply Maple Town) * Dragon Ball series (1986–1997) ** Dragon Ball (1986–1989) ** Dragon Ball Z (1989–1996) ** Dragon Ball GT (1996–1997) ** Dragon Ball Kai (remastered version of Dragon Ball Z; Apr. 2009–present) * Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (Silver Fang: “Shooting Star” Gin) (Apr. 1986-Sept. 1986) * Gou Q Goukyuu Chouji Ikkiman (Fastball Superboy Ikkiman) (Apr. 1986-Nov. 1986) * Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac) (1986–1989) (Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas was not produced by Toei) ** Saint Seiya - Hades Chapter Sanctuary (2002–2003) ** Saint Seiya - Hades Chapter Inferno (2005–2007) ** Saint Seiya - Hades Chapter Elysion (2008) * Shin Maple Town Monogatari: Palm Town Hen (New Maple Town Stories: Palm Town Saga) (Jan. 1987-Dec. 1987) * Bikkuriman series (Bikkuriman 2000 was not produced by Toei) ** Bikkuriman (1987–1989) ** Shin (New) Bikkuriman (1989–1990) ** Super Bikkuriman (1992–1993) ** Happy Lucky Bikkuriman (2006–2007) * Kamen no Ninja Aka Kage (Masked Ninja Red Shadow) (1987–1988) * Lady Lady!! (1987–1988) * Tatakae!! Ramenman (Fight, Ramenman!!; Kinnikuman spinoff) (Jan. 1988-Sept. 1988) * Sakigake!! Otokojuku (Charge!! The Man School) (Feb. 1988-Nov. 1988) * Hello! Lady Lynn ("2nd season" of Lady Lady!!) (1988–1989) * Akuma-kun (1989–1990) * Mahoutsukai Sally (2nd) (1989–1991) * Kariage-kun (1989–1990) 1990s * Mōretsu Atarō (2nd) (Apr. 1990-Dec. 1990) * Magical Tarurūto-kun (1990–1992) * Goldfish Warning! (Kingyo Chūihō!) (1991–1992) * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken (Dai’s Great Adventure) (1991–1992) * Sailor Moon series (1992–1997) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992–1993) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R (1993–1994) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S (1994–1995) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS (1995–1996) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996–1997) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (1993–1994) * Slam Dunk (1993–1996) * [[Aoki Densetsu Shoot|Aoki Densetsu (Blue Legend) Shoot!]] (1993–1994) * Marmalade Boy (1994–1995) * Shinken Densetsu Tight Road (Oct. 1994-Dec. 1994) * Kuusou Kagaku Sekai (Fantastic Science World) Gulliver Boy (Jan. 1995-Dec. 1995) * Sekai Meisaku Dōwa Series: Wow! Marchen (pronounced “MARE-hen”) Oukoku (Kingdom) (Apr. 1995-Sept. 1995) * Gokinjo Monogatari (1995–1996) * Hell Teacher Nūbē (1996–1997) * Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers) (1996–1997) * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (Young Kindaichi’s Casebook; see “Kindaichi Case Files”) (1997–2000) * Azumi: Mamma Mia! (July 1997-Oct. 1997) * Yume no Crayon Oukoku (lit. “The Crayon Kingdom of Dreams”) (1997–1999) * Hanitarou Desu (It’s Hanitarou) (1997–1998) * Haruniwa-ke no San nin me (lit. “The Third of the Haruniwa Family”) (Jan. 1998-Mar. 1998) * Anime Shūkan DX! Mii-Pha-Pū (featuring "[[Kocchi Muite! Miiko|Kocchi Muite Mii'ko"]], "Fan Fan '''Pha'rmacy", and "Heli-tako '''Pū-chan") (1998–1999) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 1998 (Apr. 1998-Oct. 1998) * Mamotte Shugogetten (1998–1999) * One Piece (1999–present) * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (Jeanne: The Kamikaze Thief) (1999–2000) * Ojamajo Doremi series (1999–2004) ** Ojamajo Doremi (1999–2000) ** Ojamajo Doremi # (Sharp) (2000–2001) ** Mootto! (More!) Ojamajo Doremi (2001–2002) ** Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan (“dokkan” is the sound of an explosion) (2002–2003) ** Ojamajo Doremi Na-I-Sho (Se-Cr-Et) (Jun. 2004-Dec. 2004) * Digimon series (1999–2003; 2006–2007; 2010) ** Digimon Adventure (1999–2000) ** Digimon Adventure 02 (2000–2001) ** Digimon Tamers (2001–2002) ** Digimon Frontier (2002–2003) ** Digimon Savers (2006–2007) ** Digimon Xros Wars (July 2010-present) 2000s * Mushrambo (Shinzo in most international markets) (Feb. 2000-Sept. 2000) * Legendary Gambler Tetsuya (2000–2001) * “Pipo Papo Patoru-kun” (literal romanization) (2000–2001) * Nono-chan (2001–2002) * Kanon (Jan. 2002-Mar. 2002) * Tsuribaka Nisshi (Stupid Fishing Journal) (2002–2003) * Ashita no Nadja (lit. “Nadja of Tomorrow”) (2003–2004) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Zatch Bell!) (2003–2006) * Air Master (Apr. 2003-Sept. 2003) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2003–2005) * Pretty Cure series (2004–present) ** Futari wa Pretty Cure (2004–2005) ** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (2005–2006) ** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (2006–2007) ** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (the 5 refers to there being "5" members) (2007–2008) ** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (2008–2009) ** Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009–2010) ** Heartcatch Pretty Cure (Feb.2010–present) * Ring ni Kakero 1 (“Put It All in the Ring”; rough translation) (Oct. 2004-Dec. 2004) * Beet the Vandel Buster (Bouken Oh Beet) (2004–2005) * Xenosaga: The Animation (Jan. 2005-Mar. 2005) * Beet the Vandel Buster: Excelion (2005–2006) * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (Jan. 2006-Mar. 2006) * Air Gear (Apr.2006-Sept.2006) * Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichi-Bei Kessen Hen (“Japan vs. USA” saga) (Apr. 2006-Jun. 2006) * Kamisama Kazoku (The God Family) (May. 2006-Aug.2006) * Binbou Shimai Monogatari (The Tale of the Poor Sisters) (Jun. 2006-Sept.2006) * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z ("They're here! Powerpuff Girls Z") (2006–2007) (co-production with Cartoon Network and Aniplex). * Gin-iro no Olynssis (Oct. 2006-Dec.2006) * Lily to Kaeru to (Ototo) (2006) - winner of Animax's annual Animax Taishō, original script award.Animax Award official site, Animax official website. * Sugarbunnies series (Co-production with Sanrio; 2007–2009) ** Sugarbunnies (Apr. 2007-Sept. 2007) ** Sugarbunnies: Chocolat! (Apr. 2008-Oct. 2008) ** Sugarbunnies: Fleur (Apr. 2009-Oct. 2009) * Fireball (Co-production with Disney; 3D Animated; May 2008–present) * ''Lovely Complex (Apr. 2007-Sept. 2007) * Mononoke (Ayakashi spin-off) (Jul. 2007-Sept. 2007) * Hatara Kids: My Ham-gumi (2007–2008) * Hakaba Kitaro (an adaptation of the original manga by Shigeru Mizuki) (Jan. 2008-Mar. 2008) * Uchi no 3 Shimai (Flash animation; Apr. 2008–present) * RoboDz Kazagumo Hen (Co-production with Disney; 3D Animated; June 2008-Nov. 2008) * Asataro, the Onion Samurai''http://corp.toei-anim.co.jp/english/press/2008/09/asataro_the_onion_samurai_star.html (''Negibozu no Asatarō, "Onion-Head" Asatarō) (2008–2009) * Marie and Gali (2009–2010) * Kūchū Buranko (Oct. 2009-Dec. 2009) * Thriller Restaurant (2009–2010) 2010s * Marie and Gali 2.0 (Mar. 2010–present) Films list (This is only partially done) * Panda and the Magic Serpent / The White Snake Enchantress (Hakuja den) (1958) * Magic Boy (Shōnen Sarutobi Sasuke) (1959) * Alakazam the Great (Saiyuki) (1960) * The Littlest Warrior (Anju to zushio-maru) (1961) * Sindbad the Sailor (Arabian naito: Shindobaddo no bōken) (1962) * The Little Prince and the Eight-Headed Dragon (Wanpaku Ouji no Orochi Taiji) (1963) * Doggie March / Woof Woof Chushingura / Woof Woof 47 Ronin (Wanwan chushingura) (1963) * Gulliver's Travels Beyond the Moon (Garibā no Uchū Ryokō) (1965) * Cyborg 009 ** Cyborg 009 (original film version; predates first TV series by 2 years) (1966) ** Cyborg 009: Monster War (Kaijuu Sensou) (1967) ** Cyborg 009: Legend of the Super Galaxy (Chō Ginga Densetsu) (1980) * Jack and the Witch (Shōnen Jakku to Mahō-tsukai) (1967) * Hols: Prince of the Sun (Taiyō no ōji: Horusu no daibōken) (1968) * Tales of / Fables from Hans Christian Andersen (Andesen monogatari) (1968) * The Puss In Boots Trilogy (which features the company mascot; Pero). ** Puss in Boots (Nagagutsu o haita neko) (1969) ** The Three Musketeers In Boots (Nagagutsu Sanjūshi) (1972) ** Puss In Boots Travels Around The World (Nagagutsu o Haita Neko: Hachijū Nichikan Sekai Isshū) (1976) * Flying Phantom Ship (Soratobi Yurei Kan) (1969) * Animal Treasure Island (Dōbutsu Takarajima) (1971) * Panda No Daibōken (The Panda's Great Adventure) (1973) * Go Nagai Vs. Movie Series ** Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman (1973) ** Mazinger Z Vs. The Great General of Darkness (1974) ** Great Mazinger Vs. Getter Robo (1975) ** Great Mazinger Vs. Getter Robo G: The Great Clash In The Sky (1975) ** UFO Robo Grendizer Vs. Great Mazinger (1976) ** Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Decisive Battle! The Monster Of The Ocean (1976) * The Little Mermaid (Anderusen dowa: Ningyo hime or “Andersen Story: The Mermaid Princess”) (1975) * Uchu Enban Daisenso (1975) * Sekai Meisaku Dowa (World Masterpiece Fairytales) ** The Wild Swans (Hakuchou no Ouji) (1977) ** Thumbelina (Oyayubi Hime) (1978) ** Twelve Months (Mori wa Ikiteiru) (1980) ** Aladdin and the Magic Lamp (Aladdin to Mahou no Lamp) (1982) * Space Battleship Yamato ** Space Battleship Yamato (1977) ** Farewell Space Battleship Yamato (1978) ** Yamato: The New Voyage (TV movie; 1979) ** Be Forever Yamato (1980) ** Final Yamato (1983) * Taro the Dragon Boy (Tatsu no ko Taro) (1979) * Galaxy Express 999 ** Galaxy Express 999 (Ginga Tetsudō 999) (1979) ** Adieu Galaxy Express 999 (Sayonara Ginga Tetsudō 999) (1981) ** Eternal Fantasy Galaxy Express 999 (Ginga Tetsudo 999: Eternal Fantasy) (1998) * Baldios (Uchū Senshi Baldios Movie) (Space Warrior Baldios) (1981) * Fist of the North Star: The Movie (Hokuto no Ken) (1986) * Dragon Ball ** Curse of the Blood Rubies (The Legend of Shenron, Japanese: Shenron no Densetsu) (1986) ** Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) ** Mystical Adventure (Makafushigi Daibōken; named for "Makafushigi Adventure", the opening theme song) (1988) ** The Path to Power (Tenth Anniversary Special) (1996) ** Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return (2008) (Shonen Jump 40th Anniversery Special) * Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac) ** Evil Goddess Eris (1987) ** The Heated Battle of the Gods (1988) ** Legend of Crimson Youth (1988) ** Warriors of the Final Holy Battle (1989) ** Heaven Chapter - Overture (2004) * Dragon Ball Z ** Dead Zone (Return My Gohan!) (1989) ** The World’s Strongest (The World’s Strongest Guy) (1990) ** The Tree of Might (Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth) (1990) ** Lord Slug (Super-Saiyan Son Goku!) (1991) ** Cooler’s Revenge (The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest) (1991) ** Return of Cooler (Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors) (1992) ** Super Android 13 (Extreme Battle! The Three Great Super Saiyans!) (1992) ** Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle) (1993) ** Bojack Unbound (The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy) (1993) ** Broly: The Second Coming (The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest!) (1994) ** Bio-Broly (Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win '') (1994) ** ''Fusion Reborn (Fusion Reborn!! Gokū and Vegeta) (1995) ** Wrath of the Dragon (Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won't Do It, Who Will?) (1995) * Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon ** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) ** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) ** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie (The 9 Sailor Soldiers Get Together! Miracle in the Black Dream Hole) (1995) * Digimon ** Digimon Adventure (1999) ** Our War Game (2000) ** Digimon Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals (2000) *** (The above movies were combined and released in the United States as "Digimon: The Movie".) ** ''Diaboromon Strikes Back (AKA Revenge of Diaboromon) (2001) ** Battle of Adventurers (2001) ** Runaway Locomon (2002) ** Island of Lost Digimon (2002) ** Digital Monster X-Evolution (CGI animated TV movie, CGI provided by Imagi Animation Studios) (2005) ** Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode (2006) * Ojamajo Doremi ** Ojamajo Doremi #: The Movie (2000) ** Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone (2001) * One Piece ** One Piece: The Movie (2000) ** Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) ** Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) ** Dead End Adventure (2003) ** Curse of the Sacred Sword (2004) ** Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) ** Karakuri Castle's Mecha Giant Soldier (2006) ** Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) ** Episode of Chopper: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) ** Romance Dawn (2008) (Shonen Jump 40th Anniversery Special) ** Strong World (2009) * Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003) * Futari wa Pretty Cure ** Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie (Apr.2005) ** Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Friends of the Snow-Laden Sky (Dec.2005) ** Pretty Cure Splash Star: Tic Tac Crisis Hanging By a Thread (2006) ** Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Great Miracle Adventure in the Mirror Kingdom (2007) ** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets (2008) ** Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Everyone's Friends - Miraculous Meeting (2009) ** Fresh Pretty Cure: The Toy Kingdom is Full of Secrets!? (2009) ** Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel (2010) ** Heartcatch Pretty Cure: A Fashion Show in the Flower Capital...Isn't It!? (2010) * Air (2005) * Clannad (2007) * Odd One Out (as part of Halo Legends) (2010) Outsourced production work *''Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends'' (1981-1983) (Season 2 + other episodes) *''The Charmkins'' (1983) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1983–1986) (The G.I. Joe 1989 TV series by DIC Entertainment was not produced by Toei). **''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' (1986) *''Dungeons and Dragons'' (1983–1985) *''The Transformers'' (1984–1986) (animated Season 1, most of Season 2, some episodes in Season 3 and developed the Scramble City OVA for Japan. Other episodes animated by AKOM and TMS Entertainment). **''The Transformers: The Movie'' (1986) **''Transformers: The Headmasters'' (1987) (1st exclusive Japanese series) **''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' (1988) (2nd exclusive Japanese series) **''Transformers: Victory'' (1989) (3rd exclusive Japanese series) **''Transformers: Zone'' (1990) (Japanese OVA) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (1984–1987) (Seasons 1-3) **''Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters'' (1985) *''My Little Pony'' (1984–1985) **''My Little Pony 'n Friends'' (1986–1987) **''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (1986) (Animation production shared with AKOM) *''Jem'' (1985–1988) *''Robotix'' (1985) *''Inhumanoids'' (1985) *''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' (1985) *''Defenders of the Earth'' (1986–1987) *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' (1986) *''The Smurfs'' (1986–1988) (Seasons 6-8) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) (Season 1 which is the 5 part pilot and 1st intro sequence, as well as some later episodes) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1988) (Season 3) *''Superman'' (1988) *''X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men'' (1989) (Pilot for an X-Men 1989 series that was never produced, but the pilot was aired). Notes and references External links *Toei Animation official website *Toei Animation English official website Category:Anime companies Category:Animax Category:Companies established in 1956 ca:Toei Animation de:Toei Animation es:Toei Animation eo:Toei fr:Tōei animation ko:도에이 애니메이션 id:Toei Animation it:Toei Animation he:טואי אנימציה ms:Toei Animation nl:Toei Animation ja:東映アニメーション pl:Toei Animation pt:Tōei Animation ru:Toei Animation sv:Toei Animation th:โตเอแอนิเมชัน zh:东映动画